With the development of the information society, various demands for display devices are increasing. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have been recently studied and used in response to various demands for the display devices.
An OLED panel can display an image by depositing an organic layer, that is able to emit light by itself, on a substrate on which transparent electrodes are formed. The OLED panel may have a thin profile and flexible characteristics.
A liquid crystal panel of the LCD includes a liquid crystal layer and a TFT substrate and a color filter substrate that are positioned opposite each other with the liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal panel can display an image using light provided by a backlight unit.
Display devices that are remotely controlled, are installed in a public place or a commercial space, and display information, entertainment, advertisements, etc., have been recently widely used. The display devices may be installed in an outdoor place such as an outer wall of a building and a display board, or in an indoor place such as an inner wall of a large shopping mall, a subway, and a bus stop. The display device may become larger, and thus many studies have been made on structural characteristics according to the large-sized display device.